


Just a thing I wrote late at night

by eranaeliza_01



Category: She-Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: #catradora #futureshe-ra, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eranaeliza_01/pseuds/eranaeliza_01
Summary: “Has anyone seen Catra? She should have been back by now,” Adora paced the alliance meeting room. The other princesses were sitting around the table planning for something that Adora hadn’t been listening to.“I’m sure she’s fine,” Glimmer reassured, “ But can we please get back to this?”.“Yeah, I don’t have all day,” Mermista drawled, picking at her nails. Some of the others nodded in agreement, the meeting had been dragging on far more thanks to Adora’s constant worrying.“But what if shes in trouble? She didn’t even tell me where she was going!” Adora continued to pace but stopped when Glimmer rose and held her shoulders.“If we sent a search party to look for her, will you calm down?” Glimmer asked firmly. Adora nodded hesitantly, “Did she give any clue to her whereabouts?”.“No, but it had something to do with her nightmares,” Everyone was well aware of Catras nightmares by now and were used to being woken at ungodly times by her shouts, sometimes even managing to sleep through them...
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what to say, just enjoy my drabble and sorry in advance. I know that Catra nightmare stories are getting old, but this one is different! I also know nobody needed this but I was bored so...yep

Catra gasped and clutched at her neck as she shot out of bed. She was disoriented for a few seconds before hearing a half-asleep Adora speak.

“Are you ok?” She’d ask, same as most other nights. Catra would say ‘yes’ much to Adora’s doubtful concern, before returning to Adora’s side. Though tonight she knew she needed to do something about these nightmares. She needed to convince herself that horde prime was gone and harmless the only was she could. She needed to return to his ship. For the past few years, it had floated above Etheria, covered in greenery. Some scavengers found ways aboard and took as they pleased.

“No, but I know what I need to do,” Catra said softly, kissing Adora’s forehead before crawling out of bed to get dressed. Adora sat up urgently.

“Are you finally going to open up to me? I know you don’t want to but you need to trust me! I love you Catra and I want to help you,” She begged. 

“I know and I love you too, but I need to do this. We’ll talk tonight, ok?” Catra sat beside her concerned lover and bid her farewells before marching down Brightmoon’s corridors and into the night. For the rest of the night, Adora lay awake, worried, conflicted and not used to Catras absence.

\\\\\

It didn’t take long for Catra to reach Horde primes ship, it took much longer to convince herself to enter though. Once she did she wandered the stripped, cold corridors, forever watching her back and shivering when she heard a creak. Why did she think this would help? This was useless, Adora was right. Catra tried to leave but couldn’t find her way, becoming extremely lost. She thought she was losing her mind when she started to hear faint chanting, the very same from when she had been ‘cleansed’. 

“Argh!” She cried out in frustration as she bounded down hallway after hallway.

“So you’ve decided to return, little sister? How very immature, though for you, I am not surprised,” Horde primes voice and laughter rung out and echoed through the ship. Catra screamed and fell to the floor, everything was so loud, she covered her ears and hoped this was another nightmare. However, she knew this was very real. 

Catra cried out as something grabbed her from behind, applying white-hot pain to her whole body, so overpowering that she started to see double. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was Horde prime in front of her laughing,

“Goodbye, Little sister”. 

///

“Has anyone seen Catra? She should have been back by now,” Adora paced the alliance meeting room. The other princesses were sitting around the table planning for something that Adora hadn’t been listening to.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Glimmer reassured, “ But can we please get back to this?”.

“Yeah, I don’t have all day,” Mermista drawled, picking at her nails. Some of the others nodded in agreement, the meeting had been dragging on far more thanks to Adora’s constant worrying.

“But what if shes in trouble? She didn’t even tell me where she was going!” Adora continued to pace but stopped when Glimmer rose and held her shoulders.

“If we sent a search party to look for her, will you calm down?” Glimmer asked firmly. Adora nodded hesitantly, “Did she give any clue to her whereabouts?”.

“No, but it had something to do with her nightmares,” Everyone was well aware of Catras nightmares by now and were used to being woken at ungodly times by her shouts, sometimes even managing to sleep through them.

“Would she have gone back to Horde primes old ship?” Perfuma asked and Adora smiled excitedly.

“Yes! What was she thinking? I need to go now!” She ran from the room with Glimmer and Bow in tow.

It had later been decided that Adora, Glimmer and Bow would go to ‘save’ Catra. They didn’t waste much time before leaving, Glimmer finally calming down when Scorpia offered to finish the meeting for her. 

The corridors of Primes ship brought unsettling memories to not only Catra so the trio moved briskly. When the team finally found Catra, she lay stone cold on the ships floor, her skin embedded with burns and green goo that Adora recognized from when she was using the heart.

“Catra!” Adora dropped to her knees and pull Catra into an embrace that Catra could not return. “In the honor of Greyskull!”

Bow and Glimmer watched helplessly as She-ra frantically tried to heal Catra from Horde Primes venom but she was too far gone. She-ras form glitched and Adora cried out hoarsely, still clutching onto Catras limp body. Glimmer and Bow cried silently at her side, joining the hug. 

How did I let this happen? Adora thought desperately, remembering Catras last words to her, 'We'll talk tonight, ok?'.


	2. because ya'll wanted more(or maybe just a happy ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ IT! FIND OUT!

“Adora?” Catra calls, she's still roaming the hallways of Horde primes old ship after managing to overcome the odd illusions that someone had put in place, though whatever for? She can hear Adora's cries and rushes to find them, what if it's still the illusions? She needs to get out of here, “Adora!”.

After rounding a corner, Catra finally sees Adora, beside her is also Glimmer and Bow. They're crouched over something, crying. 

“Hey!” Catra shouts, but none of them acknowledge her presents, she runs closer but runs into an invisible wall or force that's blocking her way. She screams out desperately and bangs on the wall trying to get their attention but to no avail, “Hey, Adora!”.

They must be an illusion or something, agh, I hate this place! Catra thinks as she runs away from the wall and in the direction, hopefully, of the exit.

///

As Adora clutched Catras body she felt Bow and Glimmer grow slightly impatient.

“Adora..we can't stay here, like this, we need to go back,” Glimmer squeezed Adora's shoulder tenderly and helped Adora to stand and tend to Catras body, but as they were about to walk off they heard something.

“Hey! Hey, Adora!” Catra was running right to them but stopped short due to an invisible force. Adora wasn't able to think or put any of this to context until Bow spoke.

“It’s an illusion, she's only a memory..”

“BOW!”

“Sorry, it wasn't supposed to sound so depressing-”

“Wait look!” Adora watched in shock as Catras body turned to pixels and gradually disappeared from her arms, she looked up in time to see the real Catra runoff, “Catra, come back! The ships playing tricks with us, I think Catra knows, let's get out of here and hope she's waiting for us on the other side,” Adora gulped.

“I'll use a spell to get rid of the illusions, that'll make things easier,” Glimmer proceeded in making a circle of light appear, before decorating it with other patterns and pushing it forward. Effortlessly, the halls cleared like mist, showing a clear path out.

Instead of taking it easy, they run, even if glimmer can re-cast the spell, neither of them want to stay here any longer.

///

When Catra makes it back to Etheria she runs straight to Brightmoon and burst into the meeting room where the meeting for that day was supposed to be held. Everyone turns to her, their faces turning from worry to excited in a flash.

“Catra, you're back!” Perfuma smiles.

“It doesn't matter if I'm back, where are the others?” Catra asked frantically, refusing to calm down.

“You mean they're not with you? Of course things had to get jumbled and confusing!” Mermista groaned. Catra, hearing this, immediately started to run again. She didn't know where to go, she couldn't possibly go back to Horde Primes ship, but where else would they be if they’d gone looking for her? She stopped in the middle of a corridor, panting when she saw it. Adora, Glimmer and Bow running towards her.

“Adora!”  
“Catra!”

They collided and grasped each other in the most huggiest hugs you’ll ever see. This was definitely not some illusion Catra thought happily, not ever wanting this to end again. She would talk to Adora about how she felt and they'd find a way to help her nightmares, together. And maybe even figure out who or what was messing with Horde Primes ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am new to the She-ra and the fanfiction writing fandom and to get so much feedback was so nice, I wasn't expecting people to read this let alone ask for more! As asked by a few people, this is the sequel to that last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, love yous :)
> 
> p.s: Sorry, it's short, yall should know by now that I like quality over quantity lol.


End file.
